Shattered Pixels
by calmthesuavehero
Summary: this is a story of how Kirito felt after the Black Cats of The FullMoon and how it changed him and how he was saved. The rating will make more sense later on.
1. Chapter 1

Intro

Shattering pixels fall like rainbow petals, he stood there feeling numb. They were dead, she was dead, and it was his fault. They fell around him she fell as he reached for her, the last member jumped with hate on his face. Fight, he had to fight it was the only thing that cleared his head. He was evil, it was his punishment he was to be alone. Why? Why was he being punished? Oh right he was a dirty beater one of the cursed betas who soloed, who left everyone and thing behind, even humanity… apparently. Even as pixels fell like a rainstorm, I can't block the thoughts, my last escape is finally gone. Walking to the nearest city he collapsed against a tree laying there. Until someone walked up to him glancing up he saw a face he had sparsely seen since the first boss fight, Asuna "the Flash" opened her mouth and said. " If you have time to lay about why aren't you clearing?" deciding to fuck with her a bit he replied.

"It's the best weather setting it would be a shame spending it in a dungeon." Patting the spot on the ground next to him he closed his eyes, a moment later he felt her lay down, he then fell asleep. Later as he awoke he could only feel a soft weight, and see auburn. Then he realized Asuna was on top of him asleep. In his panic he didn't realize since she arrived he hadn't thought of them once, she then started to wake. Her eyes meeting black ones, a sudden blush appeared as she leaped backwards into a low wall and falling. " Comfy their Asuna?" Her face deepened as she sputtered cutely, he stood and offered her a hand. Taking it she stated.

" One dinner and you wont speak of this." As they left neither noticed the girl with mouse whiskers painted on her face and a recording crystal.

spspspspspspspspspspspspspspspspspspspspspspspspsp spspspspspspspspspspspspspspsp

Arriving at Asuna's house Kirito, couldn't help but feel impressed and wonder at the price. As they stepped in a pink haired girl attacked Asuna. "Asuna-san I thought that you forgot me!" she exclaimed tears in her eyes, then finally noticing Kirito a glint appeared in her eyes. "Who's tall dark and handsome?" Kirito blushed almost as much as Asuna. Asuna managed to stutter out.

"He's just Kirito-kun I invited him to dinner… I forgot that Liz-san was here… so I'll just go fix dinner!" she practically flew from the room. As soon as she left Liz she locked onto Kirito.

"So… what are your intentions with my Asuna-Chan?"

"Wha…?" he half shouted. "What are you talking about?" "Liz?"

"What do you plan on doing with my Asuna-Chan?" she asked slowly like to a child. "She never brings home boys so what did you do?"

"I'd say what she did," he said trailing off noticing the flashing PM button. Which was strange as he had three friends on his friends list, Klein, Argo "the Rat" his informant, Asuna "the Flash" she messaged him to show up for boss fights. He talked with Klein that morning which left Argo. "Excuse me?" he said clicking the PM button.

_Dear Kirito,_

_I wanted you to have the advanced copy of tomorrow's paper. Fufufu… I hope you love it if not 100,000col and its gone._

_Love,_

_Argo_

Shaking Kirito ran to the room where Asuna was on the front page of the paper was a picture of them asleep. "Asuna look, Look!" her face went pale " its being ransomed but I cant pay without selling all my stuff or my house!"

"How much?" She stuttered.

"One hundred thousand col," Was the simple reply.

Chapter 1

"So how are we going to pay for this?" Kirito asked.

"Well since it's your fault you should pay." Came Asuna's answer.

"I don't have that much money I only have fifteen thousand col!"

"Well, sell your house."

"Then where would I live, why cant you help you should be loaded looking at this house?"

"Because I have a nice house doesn't mean I an automatically loaded, plus Liz paid for most of it; at most I have ten thousand col."

"Still where would I live, plus I didn't put you on top of me!" He sighed, "Is selling my house our only option?"

"If anything you could stay here for awhile! Now go get the money!" She screeched.

"Wait, I'm paying! But this won't negatively affect me, will it?"

"If this gets out their will be one less solo player!"

"Okay, okay but I can stay here right?"

"Yes now pay the ransom." Asuna groaned. Kirito clicked the PM option and started writing a note.

_Yo Agil-san,_

_I have a place for you on the fortieth floor in the area. You wanted one hundred twenty thousand col, but only if you get there in the next twenty minutes._

_-Kirito_

"I'll be back in twenty minutes or so, be right back." Kirito said, closing the PM.

He ran out before he got a reply, dashing threw streets as the sun set to the town square where the teleportation gate was. Stepping on the platform he shouted, "Fortieth floor!" Landing in a flash of blue he looked around to see Agil, shouting to the giant African-American man.

"Follow me! It's this way!"

Looking over his shoulder he saw the man was just behind him, following him through the town. Several streets from the square he stopped in front of a house-store and said. "What do you think? Downstairs is a shop, upstairs is a loft, so the one hundred twenty thousand col?"

"Wait Kirito don't you need a place to live?" Sweat dripped, kidding you don't sweat in a videogame.

"I got a better place and I really need the money quick, so deal?" He asked sticking out his hand. Taking the hand and shaking it while glaring at him in a I'll-get-the-truth-anyway way, yeah you know that way.

"Fine, to you have time to chat?" Agil asked as a window popped up, stating "buy house form Kirito for one hundred twenty thousand col y/n".

"Sorry got to go!" Kirito exclaimed running from the man as the trade ended.

spspspspspspspspspspspspspspspspspspspspspspspspsp spspspspspspspspspspspspspspsp

"Are you sure you don't want this leaked Kii-bou? It would make you even more famous!" Argo excitedly squealed. Kirito had to resist the urges to face palm and slap her at the same time.

"Here's the money where is the crystal?" he asked as he gave her a bag of coins she then produced a bluish crystal pouting. Then she got a gleam in her eyes that scared him.

"Where are you staying now?" she smirked "you could stay with me it would be **fun…**!" she backed him into a wall with that one didn't she, well time to escape. Kirito pulled a crystal out and whispered disappearing in a flash of blue.

spspspspspspspspspspspspspspspspspspspspspspspspsp spspspspspspspspspspspspspspsps

Pov/Asuna

"Liz-san Kirito is going to be staying here for a while, do you have any problems with that?" Asuna asked as she walked into Liz's room, only to get a you serious look from her roommate.

"Asuna-san I love you but don't you think this is going to fast? You just brought him home and now you want him to live here, did you forget it's a two room house?" Asuna's face reddened instantaneously thinking and sputtering trying to speak.

"I honestly forgot and he had to sell his house! It was partially my fault and I just offered." Liz looks surprised and motions Asuna to continue. "Well I was stressing today and I saw him sleeping by a tree and went off some how he calmed me down and got me to lay down and relax… I sort of rolled on him and a information broker that he knows was looking for him and took a picture of us in a compromising position and I had him sell his house to pay off the broker for the crystal!" Asuna somehow managed to get out in one breath. Liz stood their taking it in and then finally got it and smiled deviously at Asuna.

"So we are going to have a guy living with us because you were stressed and had to get some cuddles in that it?" At that moment Asuna thought she could not get anymore embarrassed only for that thought to be crushed as a new voice cut in.

"Is that all you see me as a cheep fix? You wound me Asuna. I thought what we had was special." Kirito said as he stalked up behind Asuna, seeing Liz's grin as she spun she knew he was their and said that on purpose. Sputtering out and not knowing what to do she hung her head and dashed to the kitchen only to stop and ask.

"Do you have it?'

"Of course ." Kirito replied, showing the crystal to her.

"Give it to me now!" Asuna shouted

"Nope, I sold my house for this crystal. It's staying with me." Huffing, she left defeated… for now.

Pov/Kirito

Kirito turned to Liz who had a curious look on her face.

"Can I see it?" Liz asked.

Seeing no reason not to, he pulled out the crystal ball and tapped it, unknowingly sealing his fate. Looking at image, cooing softly, Liz grinned and took on a sly quality.

"I can see why Asuna didn't want this to get out. But to make you pay for the whole thing? When if anything men would worship the ground you walk on, and woman would see you as an item. I think you got short ended. How she get you to do it?" Smiling sheepishly, Kirito rubbed the back of his head.

"She can be right scary when she wants to… know where am I going to sleep.

"Dinners ready now!" Liz broke out laughing at Asuna's timing after Kirito's question not knowing what that question would cause. Following Liz to the table where they sat and started eating. After both Kirito and Asuna took a bite Liz chose to strike.

"So Asuna, Kirito asked where he was going to sleep, and after seeing how comfortable you were with him I thought surely you would share your room with him. I surely am not going to share a room with your boyfriend, unless you want me to." Liz stated before leaning back to watch the show unfold before her. She wasn't disappointed as both colored and sputtered and finally after a few minutes Asuna finally managed to get a cognitive sentence out of her lips.

"He-he's not m-my boyfriend!" she tried to sound disgusted, but instead she only sounded disappointed and hurt, which in turn brought out more stuttering and blushing from the affected parties. Liz sat peacefully on the outside and laughing on the inside.

"Is there not another room in the house? It is quite large." Kirito mumbled thoughtfully, it was a two-story house. And it was probably one of the largest houses in the game. Liz felt a little bad attacking him like that, this early in his stay she didn't even know him yet and here she was setting him up like she did Asuna. Why is Liz giving me a look of pity? He wondered.

"Nope Kirito-san, there is only two bedrooms. The only place you can stay is with Asuna-san." Liz said seemingly pleased with herself. Which scared Asuna and seeing Asuna face unsettled Kirito.

"I could sleep on the couch until I could get a new house?!" Kirito sputtered.

"Nope. I'm sure that Asuna-san is fine with this, seeing as how quiet she's been!" Liz exclaimed excitedly. Asuna was quiet, staring at Liz in a disbelieving manner. "It's going to be cold tonight so I won't be happy if I come down stairs tomorrow and find one of you on the couch! I mean why get unfamiliar all of a sudden? Asuna seemed to like her pillow if her face was anything to go by. Night!"

"You showed her the crystal you… you Baka!" Asuna screamed at him. Kirito cowering was wondering what he did wrong.

"I thought it would be okay since she already knew about it and she lived with you!" Kirito shouted. It should have been cool, it would have been for any man that this had happened to. Asuna grabbed his arm and dragged him into a room that was very Spartan in nature just everything needed nothing more or anything fancy.

"The fact she lives here should have stopped you… if you try anything you won't live to see tomorrow!" she continued late into the night screaming out a lecture. Because of the nature of the system Liz could only tell she was screaming and then only the occasionally extremely loud ones. That only made her wonder what was happening in there, Asuna having shared about the ethics off button a guild mate of hers told her about.

spspspspspspspspspspspspspspspspspspspspspspspspsp spspspspspspspspspspspspspspsp

Hello Calm here this is the first SAO Fan-Fiction I have felt like uploading or even typing. So what do you think? If you hate it I don't give a shit but I'd like to know what you hate, if you love it than thank you. Just tap the review button and tell me, I like to know what I could do better. Don't bullshit things I honestly want to know what you think this is the first story I think will go far I've written so read be merry and live life. Also I'd like to thank my beta Rinusagitora for helping me, yelling at me, and plain and simple being awesome, so thank you. PS. You should check out her stories she needs some love and feedback to.

I don't own SAO that write belongs to Reki Kawahara and last time I checked I was a white guy not a Japanese woman.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Pov/Liz

Not remembering that they had a male or even another person living with them. Liz unknowingly was going to ask Asuna what all that screaming from behind closed doors was from. Walking into the bathroom, which since the shower was running must be Asuna's hiding place opening her mouth she calls out to her friend. "Yo, Asuna-san what was that racket last night?" She was shocked to say the least when the voice that answered her was very male and very shocked.

"Ahhhh… Liz-san what… I'm not decent, what're you doing in here…!" Kirito screamed out only for the door to fly open again and Asuna to be standing there with a question on her lips. "Ahhhh… both of you now?" Kirito exclaimed poking his head around the curtains. Seeing their stunned faces he let out an exasperated sigh. "You could both leave now… really just turn and walk!"

Both red-faced girls turned to escape they both barely heard him exclaim under his breath.

"Perverts, trying to get a peek!"

The girls now even redder slammed the door and ran to the kitchen where Asuna nearly had breakfast ready. As they came to a stop, Asuna stated that she had to go out after breakfast, and would only be getting home late that night. After asking Liz to make sure Kirito got some food she left. Soon after Kirito arrived down stairs only to ask a simple question, "Where's Asuna?"

"She had to go out for the day and said that she would be back late, on that note I'll be gone for part of the day half to make money somehow." Liz said.

"Where's breakfast?" He asked suddenly, catching her off guard. She could only point at the plate on the table as she left the room and then the house.

spspspspspspspspspspspspspspspspspspspspspspspspsp spspspspspspspspspspspspspspsp

Pov/Kirito

As soon as she left he dropped the act he had to put on since he woke up this morning. Everything had calmed to a point, he remembered. The girls constant talking and crazy attitudes kept his mind off it… no, he could remember their deaths, not anything positive. Now that she was gone he could remember and not be bothered, pitied, and questioned. The thoughts started to consume him at a level he had not thought possible. He barely managed to get to Asuna's room to the bed before he collapsed and whimpered.

Tears were leaking down his face; he was dying inside, all because he rejected his punishment. He knew how this would end. Asuna, Liz and anyone else that got close to him would die too. In this death game that's always what happened. The Black Cats were just the most recent in his mind.

He suddenly remembers a solo player he convinced to fight in the third boss fight, the one the boss decapitated before he could reach it. He then butchered it mercilessly, of course. Still, he remembered all and everyone he once knew in this game and had died. Somehow in his twisted logic he decided that it was his fault and he should just end it all.

Opening his inventory and equipping a dagger that had been one of his drops the day before, he pointed it at his stomach. He found it humorous, the way he was going to go: the way of "honor".

As luck would have it, Liz had come back a moment earlier and heard a whimper she rushed upstairs and to Asuna's open door. Upon seeing him and what he was doing or was going to do she let out a strange squeak noise. She ran over to him and knocked the dagger away from his hands. She held him as he wept.

spspspspspspspspspspspspspspspspspspspspspspspspsp spspspspspspspspspspspspspspsp

Pov/Asuna

Later as Asuna walked up to her room, she saw Kirito cry himself to sleep and Liz slowly getting up. And then there was the dagger on the floor.

"What happened here?! Why is there a dagger, why is Kirito crying what is going on?" she hissed, scared.

"Well, I went out to work for a while and when I got back I heard a whimper and ran up here only to see him." She jerked her thumb at Kirito. "With a dagger held to his stomach. I knocked it away and he's been crying since!" She paused. "What's happened to him? He obviously was hiding it from us! One simply doesn't just kill themselves, do they?"

"No they don't."

She was miffed, and didn't know what to feel or what was going on.

"One of us should probably be with him at all times so he doesn't try that again." She said firmly, tapping her chin in thought. She only got a humming noise in response.

"It's late. I'm going to bed, we'll figure it out in the morning."

spspspspspspspspspspspspspspspspspspspspspspspspsp spspspspspspspspspspspspspspsp

Pov/Kirito

Sunlight streamed through the window, flowing onto his delicate eyes. His vision slowly cleared up and came into focus.

How am I alive? I gave up what was taken from them all, why am I here?

Then that moment it hit him like a ton of bricks, which hurt a bit. Suddenly sitting up had the ill effect of waking Asuna- who did not want to be up so she lashed at the thing that woke her. Kirito yelped as he was thrown from the bed and hit the ground.

Seeing him she called out. "Go take a shower; I need to talk to Liz."

Sighing dejectedly, he got up and walked to the bathroom. Technically, does not need to bath but one usually does so simply because it's a habit that's been drilled into you for years.

As the water hit his face, he thought over what was going to happen because of yesterday; now he probably not going to be let out of their sights anytime soon. He would just wait he decided. Yeah, being dead in a week is the same as being dead in a day. Death is timeless- the one true immortality. Tears streak down his face, hidden in the showers- fake rain and in the game the feelings the same between the two. Finally, stepping out of the shower he got dressed and went down to what he knew would be a long and ireful talk.

spspspspspspspspspspspspspspspspspspspspspspspspsp spspspspspspspspspspspspspspsp

Pov/Asuna during Kirito's shower

Walking downstairs she noticed that Liz is already waiting for her, what she didn't know is what's about to happen.

"Ah, Asuna-san I think that one of us should always be with him… until we know why he tried to do that and how to fix him." Liz said as seriously as she could as soon as Asuna was in her vision.

"I agree. What if one of us wasn't here in time? But how is this going to work? You have places to be half the time and I doubt that he'd join the Knights of Blood Oath." Asuna stated.

"You could claim that he is your bodyguard. He probably has the highest stats in the game. Heathcliff might even have trouble beating him, the black swordsman, the last true solo."

"Liz-san, be nice. I don't think that anyone could beat leader, if anyone could beat Kirito-kun. Anyhow, yesterday you didn't seem to know who Kirito-kun was. Why do you know all of a sudden?"

"Oh I talked to Argo-san. She told me all about Kirito-san, or her precious Kii-bou as she called him. She called him lots of things, some that I didn't even want to know."

"How much did that cost?"

"Oh we just traded info. I knew something she wanted to know."

"What was that?"

"I believe that, that would be where I'm living. Last time we talked, she was interested in that but I wouldn't tell. She was upset after that." Kirito's voice cut through the air like a knife causing both girls to jump and turn. He looked happy enough surprising for someone who tried to kill themselves the day before, but then they saw his eyes and his true inner battle. Instead of their usual lively selves, they where a scary black flame burning darkly at them.

"Yeah… that is it." Liz stated stuttering.

"Did you tell her?" Kirito asked.

"Yeah… why?"

"Damn can we go somewhere soon like now?" said Kirito.

"Why?" Asuna cut in only to hear the sound of soft knocking at the door.

"That's why, I'll get it." Kirito said with a sigh. Walking to the door and opening it to see Argo and saying in a non-caring way.

"Argo, can you do what you came here to do so we can go? We're running late."

"What do you have to do that is oh so important?" Argo asked in the same manner.

"He's my new bodyguard to pay me back for letting him live here and I really have to be leaving soon, therefore so does he." Asuna said before thinking about it.

"Yep. I'm partying and protecting Asuna-chan here for a while." Kirito replied, grateful for the save not knowing that agreeing would change his life yet again.

"Okay. I'll walk with you. I have some mapping data for a member of the guild."

"Fine." Kirito huffed, grabbing Asuna and walking out the door and down the street towards the town center, bent on leaving Argo, who was just behind them.

spspspspspspspspspspspspspspspspspspspspspspspspsp spspspspspspspspspspspspspspsp

Yo calm here I hope that this chapter addressed the "plot hole" or "Playing House" as you called it. I've just started on his depression and how that will affect him and the girls. On the topic of the girls there will be a poll to decide the girls that will be with him. Asuna is going to be the main girl. But the poll is to see if there should be more than one, and if so how many. The possible girls are Argo, Liz, Ashley, and Possibly Scillia I'm not sure about her because of age. Hey if you vote for four more I'll think about it.

Also I'd like to thank my beta Rinusagitora for helping me, yelling at me, and plain and simple being awesome, so thank you. Note that she only fixes grammar and spelling mistakes, she normally doesn't mess with the story itself.

I don't own SAO, that right belongs to Reki Kawahara and last time I checked I was a white guy not a Japanese person.

Thank you for reading next chapter will introduce Heathcliff, drabble in attraction, depression, and of course death. Calm signing out! See Ya!


End file.
